When Sesshomaru Saved Inuyasha
by SesshomaruFreak
Summary: Sesshomaru is not a bad guy, and I'm out to prove it! Fellow Sesshomaru-lovers, we will show the world that even if he hides it (very well) he does have a heart, and he is a good person. (even if it's deep, deep down)


**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any part of 'Inuyasha' I do not make money from writing. This is not a representation of what Rumiko Takahashi intended for her characters, this is my own unvalidated opinion.**

 **When Sesshomaru saved Inuyasha  
**  
These are times that I think Sesshomaru saved or helped Inuyasha, or did not kill him when he had a perfect opportunity to do so.

I wanted to make this for two reasons: 1-to defend Sesshomaru, because apparently lots of people think he's evil (even after Rin) and 2- I mention a lot of these incidences in my yaoi fics.

You may look at this from a yaoi pov, but it can also just be taken as Sesshomaru does not really hate his 'half-breed' little brother.

This will work best for 'Inuyasha' fans who have seen it all-7 seasons (167ep), The Final Act (26ep), and all 4 movies.

If you have not seen all of this, be prepared for spoilers!

And these are all mixed up time-wise. NOT in chronological order.

I will start with the least disputable, and work from there.

x

 **1)** In the third movie, Swords of an Honorable Ruler, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are fighting Sounga after Takemaru disappears. Sounga has aimed the Dragon Twister at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru shouts at Inuyasha. "You're in the way!" and grabs his shoulder to shove him to the side out of the way. Sesshomaru takes the full brunt of the Dragon Twister.  
I have gone through this scene in slow motion; there is NO reason for Sesshomaru to have done this...unless it was to protect Inuyasha. Miroku even mentions it to Sango right afterwards.

A while before this part, Takemaru tells Inuyasha that he is the one that killed his mother. Not a heartbeat later, Sesshomaru (looking pissed) throws Tokijin at Takemaru's head, and would've gotten him if the bastard hadn't pulled back at the last moment. (sidenote: when Sesshomaru throws Tokijin, he is holding Tensaiga in his mouth)

Plus, even though it doesn't last long, the brothers do stand back-to-back, without hesitation, and they do it smoothly, like they've been doing it for years.

 **2)** Episode 19 Everybody knows the scene: Sesshomaru putting his hand through Inuyasha. Cruel, yes, I agree. BUT, you gonna tell me that the Killing Perfection missed every..single..vital..organ...by accident? Heart, lungs spine? Could've crushed them, could've pulled them right out. Miss all that by accident? Um, I don't think so. Not to mention, wouldn't that have been a perfect time to poison 'the little half-breed'? Just sayin...

 **3)** Sesshomaru never tries to actually steal Tetsusaiga after he finds out it protects Inuyasha's soul. He is not involved when Jaken tries to steal it. Sesshomaru uses the Fang and talks about taking it, but does not attempt to take it away.  
In the episode where Inuyasha goes demon for the second time, Sesshomaru has just found out Tetsusaiga protects Inuyasha. They fight, but when Inuyasha goes down, Sesshomaru does not make another move to attack him. He also tells Inu's pack about the Fang.  
Sure, sure, he says there would be no point killing Inuyasha when he's like this...whatever you gotta tell yourself, Sesshomaru.  
And at the end of this episode, it shows Sesshomaru, and it looks like he is thinking awfully hard about something...

 **4)** Episode 133-134 Inuyasha Special-The Woman Who Loved Sesshomaru  
Ok, I do have a soft spot for this episode because my name is Sarah, and the woman that is totally in love with Sesshomaru is Lady Sara.  
On to the example: When the possessed Sara attacks Inuyasha and he is all wrapped up in demons, she is about to attack him again. In a split-second scene, Sesshomaru jumps between them, and is sure does look like he is shielding Inuyasha. Hmmmm

 **5)** During the Panther-demon fight, 2 things happen. One - Inu and his pack are getting smoked out, Sesshomaru arrives and it just so happens that his first blast clears the smoke. Coincidence?  
Two - Sesshomaru is all in his own mind with ' _I need the Tetsusaiga, yet I do not have the power to wield it.'_ However, the  moment the big guy pins Inuyasha to the ground, hello Dragon Strike! Um Sesshomaru? I thought you were busy thinking? There was no reason for Sesshomaru to stop thinking about Tetsusaiga and attack, **unless** it was to protect Inuyasha. Another coincidence?

 **6) Times when Sesshomaru did not kill Inuyasha, yet had such a perfect chance...**

In one episode Sesshomaru is following 2 of Naraku's Insects of Hell (just evil bees, really :) The bugs fly over Inu's pack and drop dead. Sesshomaru accuses Inuyasha of killing the bugs, which leads to a fight. Sesshomaru says he will not go easy on Inu. Sesshomaru disarms Inu. The hanyou is now laying on the ground with Tokijin aimed at his throat.  
Sesshomaru asks Inuyasha if he's ready to die.

Kagome tells Sesshomaru the last place they heard of Naraku heading. Sesshomaru says 'thank you' and walks away.

Hmmm, was he thanking Kagome for the information, or was he really thanking her for giving him a reason to not kill Inuyasha?

.

Early in the series, Sesshomaru is in his 'true' form, the giant dog. He has Inuyasha _in his mouth_ , teeth and all, yet does not bite down. I think that one is pretty clear.

The Final Act-Sesshomaru goes to fight a demonized Inuyasha, and uses Tensaiga, which we all know won't cut a damn thing! Then, as Inu is regaining control, Sesshomaru asks "Inuyasha?" I may be the only one, but I hear the tiniest bit of concern in his voice at that moment.

Sesshomaru has also saved Kagome twice. I believe he does this because the human girl is important to his little brother (and she freed him from the Sacred Tree.)

One, he saves her (and the pack) from Mukotsu, the poison-user from the Band of Seven. When Inuyasha shows up, the brothers actually have a half-way civil conversation! *passes out in shock*

Two, in The Final Act, Inuyasha has transformed and attacked Kagome. When she wakes up, guess who's standing there, driving away demons? (Then she follows him, _carrying the end of his fluff!)_

 **Other** Interesting Observations Of The Killing Perfection.

Band of Seven arc: Kikyo saves Rin from the schizo guy, and kills him. Sesshomaru's first thought about Kikyo is _not_ about the fact she saved Rin. Rather, his thoughts are along the lines of "So _that_ is the woman who sealed Inuyasha to the tree."

Panther-demon arc: Jaken is telling Inuyasha about the past, specifically when he told Sesshomaru that he had been put under a spell. The look on Sesshomaru's face, and his voice as he (I swear) gasps and says "A _spell_?" are priceless.  
The Ice Prince is totally affected by this news, and I do not care if he denies it!

TFA - Sesshomaru is fighting Inuyasha with a Kanna's-mirror-transformed copy of Tetsusaiga that has stolen the real Tetsusaiga's powers. When Sess wins, he abandons Inuyasha and throws the transformed blade after him ' _Join your weak master.'_ -When Naraku takes control of the blade and attacks Inu guess what happens? Sesshomaru is right back in there, effectively stopping Naraku from attacking his little brother again. And it DOES look like he breaks the transformed Tensaiga on purpose...

In the course of the series, Sesshomaru has thrown 2 rocks at Jaken, and he threw Hiriakotsu. Can't it ever show him actually doing the throwing?

TFA - When Inu and Sess are in the Meido, Sesshomaru pulls the adamant out of Inu's back and punches him in the face to wake him up. Why do I mention this one? Did you see how _lightly_ he hit him? From Sesshomaru, that was closer to a love-tap than a real punch.

The very end of The Final Act- Sesshomaru flies overhead (after delivering Rin a new kimono-awww) Kagome calls out "Hello, Big Brother!" Sesshomaru looks irritated, but when Jaken mentions punishing her, Sesshomaru threatens to kill him.

 **Alright, here is where it gets more theoretical**

Inuyasha could not see the Wind Scar at first, right? Well, isn't it just a neat little coincidence that Sesshomaru gets poison in Inu's eyes, and Inu is then able to smell the wind scraping instead? I know I am not the only one with this theory.

When they use the unmother against Inuyasha, you hear Sesshomaru say that it is Jaken's plan. Sooo, does that mean Sesshomaru himself would not have used a fake version of Inu's mother?

x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
Alright, the purpose of this 'chapter' is to focus on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. For this reason, I have not listed the _numerous_ occasions involving Rin and/or Kohaku, or Kagura, and I love those examples, too!

I am editing this to include the previously mentioned example involving the others; so I will be adding chapters :)

(I may also move 'Other Interesting Observations Of The Killing Perfection' to it's own chapter)

I just know I'm forgetting something as far as Sess & Inu, so if you know one that was not mentioned, feel free to say so-politely! Observations and Theories are welcomed!

This will get edited when I have the time to rewatch everything and name the specific episodes, or think of more :)

 _ **Sesshomaru Rules!**_

Thanks for reading!  
~SesshomaruFreak


End file.
